


tough to be tender

by orphan_account



Series: salty sweet [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, [potter puppet pals voice] ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> lordstark:</p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>IMAGINE UR OTP GETTING IN A FIGHT AND ONE OF THEM YELLING THAT THEY LOVE THE OTHER ONE AND THEN IT GETS REALLY QUIET i live for shit like that</p>
  </blockquote>
</blockquote><p>via tumblr. i'll see myself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tough to be tender

Gogo skated into the lab, skidding to a halt at her station. Before she even came to a full stop she was tearing off her banged up armor, throwing it into a corner piece by piece.  
“Gogo, wait—“ Honey trailed after her, her heels clicking against the tile paired with the sound of her own suit dropping onto the floor.  
“I can’t _believe_ you did that.” Gogo huffed, angrily trying to wipe a scratch out of her helmet. She gave up and tossed it aside with the rest of the suit.  
“Excuse me?” Honey stopped, recoiling at her acidic tone. “I saved your _life_!”  
“And risked your own!” Gogo whirled on her, her whole body shaking. “That guy was six times your size and the others couldn’t back you up. You could have gotten _killed_!”  
“But I didn’t, isn’t that all that matters? Would you rather have died?”  
Gogo stared her dead in the face, her dark eyes unwavering.  
Honey stared at her, her eyes widening. “No. _No,_ don’t answer tha—“  
“You know that it’s true, Honey. I’d have taken ten of those guys on if it meant you and the others were safe.”  
“That’s not the point! I’m fine! It’s just a couple scratches, there’s nothi—“  
“You call that a scratch?! Your fucking arm is in _shreds_!” She saw Honey wince as she tried to show her that she was fine and subconsciously mimicked the action. “No, Honey, please, don’t— hurt yourself any more.” she pleaded quickly, struggling to lower her voice.  
Honey took a deep breath. “You know that I’ve seen worse on you. Why are you getting so upset about—“  
“BECAUSE _I LOVE YOU_.”

Honey fell silent. Her eyes were wide, her whole body still as a statue. Gogo’s chest rising and falling with heavy breaths was the only sound in the lab. Gogo shook her head, tromping across the room to hide her face.  
She inhaled slowly in between her words as she paced to the other side of the lab. “I— I can’t watch someone else go. Not again. Not after dad. Not after Tadashi.” She finally slumped against the wall, sinking to the floor. “I can’t. Lose you.”  
Honey’s heels clicked slowly, approaching her with a mix of gentleness and caution. “Gogo…” She crossed her legs under her and sat down.  
“I’m sorry, Honey. I didn’t mean to snap.” Gogo mumbled, curling into herself further.  
“I love you too.” Honey said, tilting her chin up. Gogo shut her eyes and fell into her, curling into her lap and finally coming undone. She wrapped her arms around Honey’s thin waist and cried, burying herself in the crook of her neck. The smell of black tea and lemongrass was achingly familiar, and pulled her back to now. Honey is here, alive, and that it wasn't some dream telling her it was going to be okay.  
“Never… Ever… Do that… again…” she heard her say quietly as the sobs grew further apart. Honey ran her fingers through Gogo’s dark hair.  
“I can’t make promises.” she said slowly. “You know that.”  
“Yeah.” Gogo sighed and squeezed her tighter. “I know.”


End file.
